Father and Son
by Kinelea
Summary: Logan's wife is dead and he's left with two kids. He and his son both find romance. PG13 to be safe with later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Devon. Please someone review!
1. Default Chapter

Father and Son

Chapter One

" Devon, hurry the hell up!!!" 

Logan was irritated with his son. Devon was normally on time. Sheila, Devon's twin, sat in the back of Logan's car, determinedly not looking at him. 

Logan agitatedly lit a cigar and stared up at his son's window. They were already ten minutes late for the wedding. 

" One more minute, Dad!" Called Devon, over the clacking of the computer keys. 

" We don't have one more minute, Devon! Remy's gonna' kill me if I miss his wedding! Now get off your damn computer and get down here!!!" Shouted the mutant commonly called Wolverine, taking a hurried drag from his Cuban.

" I just finished, down in a sec!" 

The clacking abruptly stopped and there was a moment of silence before Devon burst out the front doors of the mansion. His navy blue suit was rumpled and his tie was slung around his neck halfheartedly. 

Logan swore at his son's appearance and commanded that he tie his tie properly while climbing into his black Viper. Devon obeyed then also got into the car. 

" I'm the best man fercrissakes!!! The Cajun's gonna' kill me!!!" Ranted Logan, speeding away from the mansion. 

" Sorry, Dad, but I was finishing my new computer program." Explained Devon, slightly ashamed. 

Logan shot him an aggravated look but said nothing. 

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Devon was consumed with thoughts of his computer program and was slightly annoyed that he'd had to leave it for the wedding. But it was Gambit's wedding, after all, his dad's best friend. And Gambit had always treated Devon more like a younger brother than anything else so it was all right, he supposed. 

Devon was an average looking young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He was seventeen years old and had been at the X-mansion for five years, ever since his mother died. He missed her, but the pain was bearable now. Devon wasn't sure if the same was true for his father. 

Logan had been crushed after Spark's death. For no good reason Devon could see, Logan blamed himself for it and probably always would. Whenever Genevieve was mentioned, Logan went quiet and his defenses went up. He wouldn't talk about her, he never had. Devon had given up ont trying to get his father to talk about it. 

They hurriedly pulled into the parking lot of the church and they all raced out of the car. Logan jogged into the chapel ahead of his children. Gambit was waiting at the altar and relief flooded his features when he saw Logan. 

" Ya' sure took yer' sweet time gettin' here, mon ami." Gambit muttered when Logan joined him at the altar. 

" Sorry."

Devon and Sheila slipped into one of the pews and the service began. 

Logan watched as Angel walked down the aisle and couldn't help but think back to his own wedding. This brought back the memories of Genevieve. Sweet, Genevieve. His wife. He felt a lump form in his throat as he thought about her. Five years since her death and he still couldn't even think about her without choking up. But this wasn't the place. This was Gambit's wedding and he should be happy for his friend. Logan cleared his throat and pushed the thoughts away. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


At the reception later that night, Devon sat at one of the tables with a glass of wine clasped loosely in his hand. He was still thinking about his computer program, not wanting to lose his creative line of thought. Behind him, Logan leaned against the wall, beer in hand. His face was a solemn mask, betraying neither thoughts nor feelings. 

Devon cast a glance over his shoulder at Logan. Wolverine tried to smile at him and failed so it became a sort of grimace. Devon was almost sure of what his father was thinking about.

" Dad, you okay?" He asked, tentatively.

" Fine, Kid. You?" 

The reply was somber, gruff. Devon took this as a clear hint that his Dad, once again, was not going to talk about Genevieve.

" I'm alright. Just thinking about the computer program you tore me away from."

Logan grunted and took a sip of his beer, shifting his gaze from Devon to the dance floor. Devon knew this meant that his father didn't want to talk, period.

He sighed and again buried himself in thoughts of his computer program. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the attractive woman who had just walked up to him. It was only when a pair of expensive looking black shoes blocked his view of the floor that he looked up.

The woman the shoes belonged to was tall with mischievous green eyes. She had short black hair, with the bangs dyed a deep red and a roseleaf complexion. One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows was quirked and a faint smile danced over her luscious black painted lips as she regarded Devon.

Three gold hoops hung from the top part of her right ear and two studs decorated the lobe of the same ear. Her left ear possessed only one hoop in the top and three studs in the lobe. 

There was a stud in her nose and a hoop in her left eyebrow. A hoop also hung from the right side of her bottom lip. 

She wore a black, tight fitting, low cut shirt and comfortably loose black leather pants. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked at Devon.

" Uh, how can I help you?" Devon asked, never having seen her before in his entire life.

" By dancing with me." Replied the woman, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his chair. 

Startled, Devon hurriedly put down his wine glass as he was dragged onto the dance floor. 

" Who-who are you?" Devon asked, as she began dancing. 

" Kalyca. Or,Nightwind ." She replied, calmly.

" Okay. Uh...do I know you?"

Kalyca shook her head.

" And I don't know you. Me and my friend are new here." 

Devon nodded, still puzzled by this woman.

" Why did you want to dance with me if you didn't know me?" He asked, after a moment.

" Gotta' start somewhere, right? You seemed available so I picked you." Explained Kalyca.

" Did your friend come with you?" 

" He doesn't really like people."

Devon nodded and they continued to dance in silence.

Logan watched, somewhat amused, the exchange between Devon and Kalyca. He heard their conversation and chuckled at Devon's reaction. His son wasn't used to having women just come up to him. Neither was Logan, if the truth be told. That was Gambit's department. 

Thinking of his friend, Logan looked over at him. He and Angel were dancing happily. 


End file.
